Junior's Girlfriend
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Junior is sick of being pushed around by almost everybody in school, however, when Cindy sees Junior alone and miserable as usual, she decides to give him a friendly hand. When Junior and Cindy are seen together, Junior makes up a lie to Kevin and the cool kids that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Little White Lie

**A/N: I only own OC's, everybody else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

Nergal Junior went to the cafeteria to get himself some lunch. It was the same thing almost everyday. A lot of people calling him a loser and a freak. Not just Mindy, but a lot of the cul-de-sac kids and other students would join in. Junior growled as he held his tray and was tripped by Kevin, making the nergaling slide all around, slip, and fall flat on the floor with his food in his face, making everybody laugh at him. He may have had supernatural powers, but not even those could keep them scared of him for long. Probably because Mandy was in school. Junior sighed as he sat in a table alone and allowed his extra tentacles to eat the gruel off him as he sulked in his isolation.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Junior looked up and he saw a familiar face. It was that new girl in school: Cindy.

"Uhh... Yeah, I'm fine..." Junior said softly, though he clearly wasn't. "You're that new girl, huh?"

"Yeah... I know how you feel... At my old school, people were always picking on me and trying to beat me up."

"Really? Why would they do such a thing to a nice girl like you?"

Cindy shrugged. "I dunno... I'm a little over it now... You seem lonely, how about I have lunch with you?"

Junior blinked. "Um, that's okay... You don't have to."

Cindy looked into his lime-green eyes. "I _want_ to."

"Oh... Umm... Okay..." Junior had a small smile.

Cindy smiled back, she took out her lunch box and her novel.

* * *

"What's for your lunch today?" Junior asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Just a turkey sandwich with some mayonnaise and lettuce," Cindy shrugged as she opened the lunch her mother made for her since she didn't want the school's meatloaf. "I also got some potato chips and a brownie for dessert."

"Sounds nice..."

"Would you like some?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that... It's your lunch..."

"You just look hungry..." Cindy had a small smile to him. "Besides... Your food is in your hair..."

"Oh, yeah..." Junior chuckled sheepishly, patting his black wavy hair that had grease and crumbs in it now, thanks to careless bullies. "I used to be new once... But, I never went to school before..."

"Where you from, Junior?"

Junior sighed, this caused laughs the first time and no one even cared to pay attention, but he was going to tell her. Based on what he saw in Cindy so far was no trouble or pressure. "I'm from the Center of the Earth."

Cindy looked to him. "Really...?" she asked, but there was no mocking in her tone of voice.

"Yes... I-I'm a nergaling... Perhaps you've heard of my father, Nergal Sr..." Junior explained. "You see, my mother is a human and he's my dad... Billy's my cousin."

"Yikes..." Cindy didn't like Billy all too much and found him very annoying, she could see why Mandy would be so angry all the time and have the idiot boy be her best friend. "What's worse? Center of the Earth or having Billy as a cousin?"

Junior chuckled, he found that a little funny. "Probably having Billy as a cousin... I always feel bad for Billy and Mandy's friend, the Grim Reaper."

"Yeah... Poor guy... Sometimes I wish I could help him, but I'm kinda scared to go up to him up close..."

Cindy offered some of her food to share with Junior and he accepted. So far, the two were getting along pretty fine. They surprisingly had a lot in common.

Junior then noticed the novel she had brought to school with her. "Ben Ravencroft, eh?"

Cindy blushed a little. "Y-Yeah... He's kind of my role model... I've always dreamed of meeting him... He writes pretty scary stuff, but I just wonder what kind of person he's like in real life."

"Hmm... Maybe I could do something?"

"Oh, Junior, that's very nice, but I'm sure Mr. Ravencroft is a very busy man," Cindy said as she wiped her mouth from her rather messy eating, she always liked melty cheese with her sandwiches. "I wrote him some fan letters here and there, but I'm sure he doesn't have time to answer them all..."

"I like him too..." Junior smiled as he took out a book from his backpack. "This is one where there's a new girl in town, but she's a lot different than everyone and gets bullied, but she comes back for revenge."

Cindy couldn't help but yank it from him. "This isn't even in stores yet! How on Earth did you get it?"

"I have my ways..." Junior smirked, then smiled to her. "You could borrow it if you want."

"Oh, Junior, are you sure?"

"Positive..."

"Well... Thanks..." Cindy smiled. "You're really sweet..." she gently patted him on the head and set the book down on the table, calmly.

Junior blushed from the head patting.

"I'll be right back..." Cindy said as she picked up her lunch leftovers and went to toss them in the trash.

"Don't be long~" Junior chuckled.

Cindy giggled back, then continued to go over and throw away her leftovers after she had finished. Junior smiled, he seemed to had been falling in love with Cindy.

* * *

"Gotta hand it to ya, half-pint," Kevin slapped the back of the demon boy's body, pulling him right out of his reverie. "Didn't think ya'd score some babe... Too bad she's not as beautiful as Nazz or Justine."

"Umm... Yeah..." Junior shrugged, unsure of what was happening right now.

"Ya should be in my group of friends if you can win girls like that," Kevin smirked. "Cindy bein' your girlfriend and all."

"Oh, no, Cindy and I are just-"

"She is your girlfriend, right?" Kevin gave him a look. "I mean, I'd hate to be friends with some geek who's only friends with a girl if they ain't gonna make-out or tell us all about their dates or what the girl was wearin'... So, what's it gonna be? Is Cindy your girlfriend or not?"

Junior blinked, he really did like Cindy, but he wouldn't force her in a relationship with him if she didn't want to. Kevin's offer really was tempting, but what could he say? Should he lie so he won't get beat up every day in school, or should he be honest and die like a coward?

"Yes," Junior finally confirmed. "Cindy is my girlfriend."

"All right then!" Kevin grinned, shaking his hand. "See ya Monday with your girlfriend!" he then walked off, going back to his friends.

"Uhh... Yeah, see ya later, Kevin!" Junior waved to him.

* * *

Cindy finally came back. "Boy, that was a good lunch..." she said quietly with a smile, then looked to Junior. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Uhh... Nothing... Cindy, how'd you like to read your book together?"

Cindy gave a shrug and decided to open up to the chapter she was on, inviting him to read with her. The two smiled as they were reading their book. Junior internally had to admit that he felt bad for lying, but it was the only way to become a cool kid. Besides, what could possibly go wrong after just one little white lie?


	2. Fatherly Advice

At The Cartoon Network School, Cindy was in Ms. Keane's English class with her friends: the Eds, and Robin, also the demon boy Junior was in their class. Junior was staring at Cindy, lost in a daydream. Cindy ddin't seem to notice Junior staring at her, but mostly focused on Ms. Keane's lessons.

Ms. Keane came back from the door, carrying a box filled with books. "Okay, kids, we're going to start reading **Romeo & Juliet**, we don't have enough time to start the book today, but we'll talk about it. How many of you already know the story?"

A few of the students raised their hands.

"Okay, good..." Ms. Keane smiled. "Now, we're reading the book in the form of a play, so that means we'll go around the room and have each one of you reading."

Some of the students groaned about that kind of assignment.

"Now, anyone interested in reading aloud, please raise your hand." Ms. Keane told the students, going to make a list.

Junior raised his hand with the crowd.

Ms. Keane wrote down everyone's names on the board. "I hope you all enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will, Ms. Keane." Robin smiled.

"Now, on some nights, you will read the book alone and answer some questions for each act," Ms. Keane then told them. "But no homework for tonight. Does anybody... Besides Blossom that is," she had a small chuckle to the smart Powerpuff Girl. "Know the story of Romeo & Juliet?"

Cindy cleared her throat and stood up in her desk. "Romeo & Juliet is a Shakespearean tragedy about the two lovers, Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet with families who hate each other... The two fall in love anyway, showing a true textbook example, that love conquers all."

"Wow, didn't know Brainiac knew about that." Eddy was surprised.

"She's so smart..." Junior whispered.

"Impressive, Cindy..." Double D smiled, he knew Cindy was smart too, but knowing about William Shakespeare's works was very extraordinary for someone like her.

Cindy blushed as she sat back down.

"I hope some of you enjoy the story of **Romeo & Juliet** tomorrow," Ms. Keane smiled at her students. "It'll be a very fun and interactive experience for all of us and be just like a real play with almost all of you reading!"

The bell then rang, releasing them.

"Remember class: **Romeo & Juliet**!" Ms. Keane reminded them before they went off, leaving her classroom for the day.

* * *

Cindy waved to the Eds and Robin, then headed to her ride home, until she bumped into Junior.

"I'm sorry!" Junior gasped.

"Oh, that's okay..." Cindy said softly. "I'm a bit of a klutz..."

Suddenly, their hands touched and they looked to each other among their scattered books.

"Umm... Hi..." Junior smiled, even if his fangs got in the way. "Cindy, would you like to get a milkshake with-"

"Sorry, Junior, I'm very busy today after school, I'm baking cupcakes with my mother for the school bake sale," Cindy said as she quickly gathered her things. "I'll see ya later, okay?" she dashed off to get to her bus.

Junior sighed, he nearly blew his chance. He walked out of school and conjured up his way home and flames surrounded him as they pulled him underground so he could get home to his parents.

* * *

When Cindy got home, she was greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Sweetie." Shelly smiled.

"Hey Mom..." Cindy smiled as she put her backpack down.

"How was school?" Shelly asked as she had cookie sheets and several boxes with baked goods inside.

"Pretty nice..." Cindy said after she rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands. "I made a new friend, he said his name was Junior."

"That's good, honey."

"Alright, let's get started." Cindy smiled to her mother, looking forward to this bonding time.

"Oh, remember, Sledgehammer can't be around because we need all our food to bake." Shelly reminded.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm sure he's fine." Cindy assured.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

Sledgehammer was trying to flirt with a brown-furred squirrel with orange eyes named Bullet who was the Powerpuff Girls' pet squirrel. "Say, chick, wanna roll my way?"

Bullet chattered to him, then flew away with her arms.

"Squirrel chicks..." Sledgehammer scoffed.

* * *

Cindy and Shelly then went to baking together.

Shelly had just remembered something. "Cindy, honey?"

"What's wrong, Mom?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, nothing, dear, but Mrs. Nelson and her family are going to join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay..." Cindy smiled after she topped some of the mini brownies and they went into the fridge for now. "I'm gonna do my homework before dinner."

"Okay, honey, I'll call you when Duncan and Abby get here." Shelly smiled as she opened the freezer to make a nice steak dinner for everybody.

* * *

 _ **Speaking of dinner, meanwhile, in the Center of the Earth...**_

Junior sulked in his bedroom, using his tendrils to pull dolls of him and rip the heads off as he felt he was stupid around Cindy in school today.

"Hello, son." Nergal greeted his only born.

"Hey, Dad..." Junior sulked as he kept doing what he was doing, looking more miserable than usual.

"Something wrong, son?" Nergal frowned. "You seem more down in the dumps than usual."

"It's nothing, Dad..." Junior nearly growled.

"Come now..." Nergal sat next to his mostly human son, putting an arm around him. "Don't make me hypnotize it out of you again!"

Junior sighed, blushing slightly. "Well, there's this girl in school..."

"A girl?" Nergal laughed a little. "Well smack me in the head and call me Popeye! Who is it? Wait... Don't tell me, it's that delinquent girl, isn't it? Now, what's her name? Angelina... Annie... Anna..."

"Her name is Abby and no, it's not her." Junior said, shaking his head.

"Is it that one girl who every boy likes and wants to date her?"

"No... She's pretty, but I know I'll never get to go out with her, besides, she's too old for me..." Junior declined.

Nergal laughed. "Nonsense, son."

Junior grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Now, who is this mysterious girl anyway?" Nergal asked.

"Her name's Cindy..." Junior finally got it out.

Nergal was confused for a moment. "Now son, I love you, but I don't think I could allow you to fall in love with a bear..."

"Not that Cindy!"

"Oh... Umm... What have you been doing in Nickelodeon with that Vortex girl then?"

"Wrong Cindy again, Dad," Junior snarled. "The new girl in Cartoon Network."

"Ohh... Okay... Well, does she know you like her?"

"I don't think so..." Junior looked distant. "I invited her to a milkshake, but she said she was too busy after school... What do I do, Dad?"

"Well, I won your mother by making her laugh... I even offered her my heart..." Nergal held himself in memory of how he met Sis, even if it ruined Billy's life. "Girls always admire a good sense of humor."

"But Dad, Cindy hangs out with Mike and her crew, the most popular people in school!"

"Well maybe you should try to get her to know you like her without her knowing until when you're ready?" Nergal suggested.

"How would I do that, Dad?" Junior frowned, not sure he could do that.

"Hmm..." Nergal tried to think, then had an idea. "I got it! Why don't you write her letters and sign as her secret admirer, then when she's all excited about it, BAM! You swoop in at the last minute and reveal yourself to her!"

"Hmm... Not a bad idea," Junior smiled. "Thanks, Dad!"

"That's what I'm here for..." Nergal smiled, he then stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help your mother with dinner..." he chuckled, then went out the door.

Sis was heard, then had a rather excited tone of voice.

Junior knew what that meant, he quickly shut the door to tune out his parents and he went to his writing desk. "Okay... Time to be a man and win my woman..."


	3. TheNelsons and Possum Who Came to Dinner

Over at Cindy's house, Cindy was reading a book with Sledgehammer until dinner would be ready.

"So who's comin' to dinner?" Sledgehammer asked with a smirk. "Is it that cutie pie?"

"Duncan and Abby..." Cindy said as she turned the page once they both finished the page they were on.

"They're not gonna set my fur on fire, are they?" Sledgehammer got worried.

"Don't worry, they're just coming for dinner..." Cindy said as her eyes stayed focused on the book, but she was still table to pay attention to him too. "I don't think they'd do anything too drastic like that with their parents and my parents around them."

Duncan and Abby came behind her. "Hey Cindy."

Cindy blinked and looked up to them. "Hi, guys." she accidentally closed the book with Sledgehammer inside of it.

"What's for dinner?" Duncan asked.

"I think Mom made steaks," Cindy said as she put the book on her shelf, then looked curious. "Sledgehammer, where'd you go?"

Abby opened the book. "Found him... You okay, dude?"

Sledgehammer grunted. "Sure... Never better..."

"Oh, sorry about that..." Cindy frowned.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it..." Sledgehammer shook his head clean. "How did you get in here?"

"Cindy left her window open so we decided to climb up here." Abby shrugged.

"What about your parents?" Cindy asked.

"Dad can use the door..." Duncan rolled his eyes slightly.

"I just love climbing trees, makes me feel like a kid again!" Kendra giggled.

"Hello, Mrs. Nelson." Cindy greeted the woman, even if she was asked to call her 'Kendra' whenever her husband wouldn't be around.

"Hello dear," Kendra smiled, then saw Cindy's pet. "Oh my, what a cute little possum. May I hold him?"

"Sure..." Cindy held him out to her.

Sledgehammer jumped from Cindy's hands and landed into Kendra's hands with a smile.

"So adorable," Kendra giggled. "What's your name, dear?"

"Sledgehammer O'Possum at your service." the pink possum bowed in her hands like they were a stage platform.

Kendra giggled again. "How cute."

Sledgehammer did some funny tricks to impress the human adult woman.

"Now, where are they?" Drew's cranky voice was heard.

"Oh, it's your father..." Kendra sighed, giving Sledgehammer back to Cindy, knowing that her husband wouldn't allow her to touch a 'filthy rodent'.

Abby sighed. "Great."

"After this Sis, we should graffiti on Jimmy's house, whatya say?" Duncan suggested.

"Yeah." Abby chuckled.

Kendra went out the room, then went to meet her husband.

"Seriously, what did Mom ever see in that guy?" Duncan scoffed.

"This is more messed up like the time we caught Jo and Justine making out." Abby added.

Cindy glanced at them and carried Sledgehammer on her head.

* * *

In a few short moments, they were all called down to dinner. Sledgehammer decided to hide in Cindy's pocket and Cindy came downstairs with Duncan and Abby after she washed her hands. Cindy looked to a man she had not yet met before who was talking with her parents, she could see that he looked a lot like Duncan, but had eyes like Abby and he looked quite aged compared to his wife.

"You must be Cindy," the man walked over to the girl. "I'm Officer Drew Nelson."

"O-Officer..." Cindy said, a little surprised that Duncan and Abby were a couple of troublemakers, but their father was a cop, she shook hands with him.

"Quite..." Drew blinked to her. "I trust you keep yourself out of trouble for your parents?"

"Uhh... Y-Yes, sir..."

"That's good... Wish I had good children like you..." Drew nearly sneered at Duncan and Abby, then went to the table.

"Why did you marry him again, Ma?" Duncan looked up at Kendra as she came between him and Abby.

"Oh, Duncan, you know your father loves you," Kendra smiled regardless. "Besides, if we didn't get married, you both wouldn't be here right now."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." Why do parents always have to say the obvious like that?

* * *

Shelly helped serve dinner to everyone and told them they could as much as they would like. Cindy ate her food, barely talking, since the adults mostly talked about stuff even she wasn't interested in. Sledgehammer popped out of her pocket and saw she was bored, so he decided to make dinner a little more entertaining. He climbed out, landed on the floor and started to walk around, avoiding any stomping or squishing feet.

"I heard this funny story at the grocery store earlier today," Drew spoke up as he took a glass of milk. "I don't think any of you have heard of it..."

Kendra, Shelly, and Buddy looked bored themselves while Duncan and Abby looked like they were dead.

"So the guy says..." Drew started to tell his story as he cut his steak with a smile as Sledgehammer climbed to the top of his head.

Cindy looked up with a gasp and made gestures to make the pink possum get down from there.

"And then-" Drew continued, then glanced to a frantic Cindy. "Is there something wrong, little lady?"

"Well-" Cindy started, but Duncan and Abby covered her mouth together.

"She wants to know what's for dessert?" Duncan falsely explained.

"Well, how should I know?" Drew glanced at the girl as he took a bite of his dinner.

"Don't worry, Cindy, there's enough cheesecake for everybody." Shelly assured her daughter, knowing how much she loved that dessert.

"Right..." Drew gave a glance, then went back on track. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! There's a dog and he walks into the bar-"

Sledgehammer came back out with a goofy smile. Cindy shook her head at him while Duncan and Abby eagerly nodded. Sledgehammer rubbed his paws together, then got underneath Drew's hair and started to send up, making his toupee lift up off the top of his scalp. Buddy started to laugh quietly and Shelly tried to make him stop as her cheeks puffed with internal laughter and Kendra was giggling like a school girl.

"After the hairdryer is thrown away, the cows walk into the kitchen-" Drew continued his very bizarre and complicated joke, blistfully unaware of what was going on at the top of his head. "I mean, really. What are you gonna do with a bunch of cows, am I right? So then, they call the army to-"

Sledgehammer stood as he slicked the toupee a little bit and tried to look like a fashion model and puckered his lips as he made it look like a female celebrity and he spun his tail around.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing?" Drew asked after he drank more milk. "It's beyond me..."

Soon everybody else burst out laughing.

Drew blinked, then smiled. "Well, I didn't think it'd be that good of a reaction..." he then patted his own head. "Good job, Drew..." he then felt something weird and grabbed Sledgehammer with his toupee, showing his completely bald head, not even Cindy could keep from laughing this time. "A RAT STOLE MY HAIR!" he yelped as he threw Sledgehammer.

The possum yelped and ran with the hair in his arm. Drew growled and tried to chase after Sledgehammer. It looked like the classical Tom & Jerry.

"Oh Drew, leave that poor possum alone!" Kendra cried.

"Uh-oh..." Duncan and Abby got a little worried.

"Sledgehammer!" Cindy cried for her new pet. "Sir, please stop!"

* * *

Drew chased after Sledgehammer with a broom and kept trying to swat at him. "Get back here, you filthy vermin!"

"HEY!" Sledgehammer rose his paw and made the man stop. "I prefer the term 'Rodent American'."

Drew growled and kept trying to chase after him, swatting his broom, but kept missing. Sledgehammer placed the toupee down on the floor and dashed off. Drew accidentally stepped onto his toupee and was sliding all around the Butler house and crashed against the table, making all their plates and dinner fly up in the air and end up in the dishwasher and the cheesecake dessert flew up too.

* * *

"I am not fond of small creatures like those!" Drew snarled. "And let it be known that I, Drew Nelson, will not be made a fool of!" he placed his toupee on, and folded his arms with a deep scowl.

Suddenly, the cheesecake landed on top of him, making him miserable.

"Don't anybody say anything..." Drew gritted his teeth as the cream and strawberries slid down his face.


	4. First Letter

"Thanks for coming over!" Shelly waved to the leaving family. "Let's do it again sometime!"

"When Dad's not served for dessert." Abby said as a joke.

Drew grumbled as he left the house. "Thank you so much for having us..." he nearly snarled as he was still dripping from the sweets.

"Goodbye, family!" Kendra called. "Good night, Sledgehammer!"

"Night Kendra," Sledgehammer smirked as he leaned on the door-frame. "Come back anytime, sweet cheeks!"

Kendra giggled while Drew looked very angered and annoyed. Buddy and Shelly went inside. Cindy smiled as she went in with her parents.

Sledgehammer was about to join them, but he saw an envelope by the door. "What's this? That wasn't here before..." he then picked it up and sniffed it. "Smells like death..." he then turned it over and saw a familiar name written in curly, curvy cursive.

* * *

Cindy was in her bedroom as she was putting her homework into her backpack and she was finishing up the Ben Ravencroft book Junior let her borrow at lunch earlier that day.

"Special delivery for Cindy!" Sledgehammer called as he walked with the letter.

"Oh, thanks boy," Cindy smiled as she took it. "Who's it from?"

"It didn't say," Sledgehammer shrugged. "But it's for you."

Cindy shrugged and took it. She wondered if she should wait to read it now or wait at school. Cindy saw it was pretty late and she really wanted to finish one more chapter, so she decided to take it to school tomorrow and read it with her friends. Maybe they could figure something out about who wrote it with her.

* * *

Cindy went to bed about 20 minutes later and she took the letter with her. She was outside with her friends, Ashley Pitstop, Robin Snyder, and Kaitlin Hartman.

"So, you don't know who it's from?" Kaitlin asked.

"No," Cindy said with a shrug. "Sledgehammer found it last night, I haven't even read it yet."

"What're you waiting for then, girl?" Ashley encouraged her. "Open it!"

"Yeah, open it!" Robin encouraged.

"Okay, okay," Cindy chuckled as she opened the envelope and took out a letter with fancy handwriting, she adjusted her glasses to read it. "It says..."

 _ **'Dear, Cindy**_

 _ **I have been watching over you for a long time now and I have to tell you what I saw. I feel like the guardian angel in your life, but you do not know who I am and I am very shy about telling you my feelings in person, but I have had a crush on you for the longest time. Everything about you just screams beauty.**_

 _ **Your skin looks as baby soft and creamy as a milk chocolate Hershey's bar, your voice is like a million angels singing and praying for your safety and happiness. Your smile just makes me feel like smiling and your laugh makes me feel happier than I could ever feel.**_

 _ **I'm just a face in the crowd, but hopefully, we can make our love last for more than one night. You are beautiful and smart, even if a lot of people in school do not feel this is possible. Hope to see you again very soon.**_

 _ **From, Your Secret Admirer.'**_

"Oooohhh..." Robin, Kaitlin, and Ashley swooned.

"Shush..." Cindy blushed slightly, hiding her face from them. "Now, how do I find out who it is?"

"That's a toughy..." Ashley had to admit. "Are you sure they go to this school? The handwriting looks too perfect."

"Maybe it's Mike~..." Robin suggested as she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I really don't think I'm Mike's type..." Cindy glanced to her slightly.

"Hang on..." Kaitlin said, then yelled out as loud as she could. "MAXWELL!"

* * *

"It wasn't me!" Max called back to her as he was talking with Otto Osworth, Dexter, and Og.

* * *

"Hm..." Kaitlin folded her arms. "Does it have an age?"

"Nothing..." Cindy sighed as she put the love letter back. "This feels like one of those dreams I have about puberty..."

"I guess we better split up and find out who it might be?" Ashley suggested with a shrug.

"If you think that'll help..." Cindy sighed, a little exhausted from this already. "I'm not so sure myself."

"Well you shouldn't give up," Robin soothed. "He sounds older anyway..."

"Why older?" Kaitlin asked. "He could be younger..."

"If he was younger, he wouldn't know how to write." Ashley glanced at her.

"Maybe he's a genius Kindergartner?" Robin shrugged.

"Whatever... If he wants to tell me, then I'll let him," Cindy shrugged, feeling this wasn't going anywhere. "We'll make a list of potential suspects though."

The bell rang, making them all go back inside then.

"Sooner or later, my secret admirer will stand up for himself." Cindy said as she walked off with her friends.

* * *

Junior popped his head out from the bushes that the girls had sat in front of and watched them go. Once he saw Cindy, he let out a sigh.


	5. Lying Around the School

Junior smiled that Cindy got his letter and enjoyed it, then walked down the hall, only to be stopped by Kevin.

"Well, Dork Jr., looks like Cindy is your girlfriend," Kevin glanced to him. "She is really your girlfriend, right? You ain't making that up, are ya?"

"N-No, Kevin, sir... Of course not..." Junior blinked, a little nervous of him.

"Good..." Kevin folded his arms. "'Cuz, a bunch of us are goin' down to the Moon Cafe. Why don't you bring her along for a date?"

"The Moon Cafe?" Junior asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah... I'm goin' with Nazz... Mindy will be there."

"Mandy!?" Junior flipped out.

"I SAID **MINDY!** " Kevin corrected, snarling at him. "You better not be lyin'... It'd be a shame if we went there and Cindy didn't accept... Not being your girlfriend and all!"

"Oh, umm... Right... I'll invite her as soon as possible..." Junior agreed.

"Good... By the way, you better get that stain off your scarf?"

Junior looked down at his scarf. "What's there?"

Kevin flicked his nose and laughed, walking off. "See ya after school, Dork!"

* * *

Junior glared at Kevin, but sighed. Now he had to get Cindy to go with hm to the cafe. The question was just how could he get her there convincingly enough and not make anything seem suspicious? This was not going to be easy. Why did he have to lie? He now felt sick to his stomach.

"Hey Junior?" Cindy came up from behind him.

Junior yelped and turned to her. "Cindy, you scared me!"

"Sorry... I've been meeting with Dawn once a week to talk..." Cindy pushed her glasses back. "Anyway, I dunno if you heard, but I got this letter from someone I don't know."

"Oh, y-you did...?" Junior blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I don't know who sent it and I don't recognize the handwriting," Cindy said as she looked through the letter, then back at the nergal boy. "Robin, Kaitlin, and I have been going around the school and haven't found him yet."

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere..." Junior chuckled at his little inside joke. "Listen Cindy... Would you like to... Umm... Uhh..."

"Sorry Junior, but I can't rest until I find out who my secret admirer is..." Cindy said as she walked off, feeling hungry to find the end of this mystery.

"Oh..." Junior stared at the floor. "Perhaps I didn't think this through..."


	6. Secret Admirer Hunt

Robin, Kaitlin, and Cindy went around the school to find who Cindy's secret admirer could be. They kept spying around and looking at potential boys.

"How about Billy?" Robin suggested to the big nosed boy as he was yet again, picking his nose.

"I know he didn't write it and thank goodness..." Cindy cringed. "Billy's not that clever..."

"Hmm..." Kaitlin looked around the boys, then saw the short ginger-haired boy with big glasses. "Otto Osworth?"

"No... Besides, I hear he likes Little Suzy..." Cindy remarked, then looked around herself. "Adam Lyon?"

"You know he's only interested in that one-eyed Kerry girl." Kaitlin rolled her visible eye.

"Totally..." Robin agreed, then saw the bad boy of their gym class. "Mitch Mitchelson?"

"Somehow, I really doubt it..." Cindy scratched her cheek in thought. "Man, this is harder than I thought it'd be..."

"Umm... Cindy?" Junior came up to the girl.

"Oh, hey Junior," Cindy smiled back at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Uhh... I... Well..." Junior didn't lie that often, but due to the crazy events that had happened to him lately, he couldn't help but do it again. "I wanna help you find your secret admirer." he then finally said with a friendly smile despite his fangs.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you..." Cindy smiled to him. "Do you have any ideas of who it could be?"

"Uhh... No? But maybe someone from our English class?" Junior suggested. "I mean, your secret admirer had really good handwriting and a way with words, right?"

"Huh, good point..." Cindy smiled. "Come on, girls," she turned to Robin and Kaitlin. "We're going to the boys in English."

Junior sighed, he should have told the truth right then and there, but he didn't.

* * *

Cindy left the English classroom. "Thanks for the role call sheet, Ms. Keane..." she said as she walked with Robin and Kaitlin on her sides. "Okay... Let's see... There's Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Og, Johnny Test, Jimmy, and that beatnik boy with the purple hair... What's his name?"

"Billy and Mandy call him 'Piff' for some reason." Robin answered with a shrug.

"I guess him too..." Cindy said as she walked with the two girls and one boy. "We better get moving... I'm ruling out the Eds. Ed has Dee Dee, Double D has June, and Eddy has Mike."

"Check, check, and check." Kaitlin scribbled their names out.

"Hey Og," Cindy walked up to the island boy who was way wise beyond his years. "Got a minute?"

"I doubt we can converse for a full sixty seconds to get everything out that we want, but we could give it a try, but time's up now..." Og murmured.

"I just mean, can you talk right now?"

"Oh, sure... What's wrong?"

"It's about this secret admirer note I got," Cindy held out the letter. "We're looking for who it might be... Could it be you?"

"Forgive me, Cindy, I do like you, but I'm not interested in you that way," Og explained. "I'm flattered you would think that though."

"Oh."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must return my books to the library so I'm not overdue..."

Cindy let him go and then sighed. "Not Og..."

Kaitlin marked his name off. "Weird kid..."

"Now who do we ask?" Cindy asked.

* * *

The flaming-headed boy was being given homework assignments from two crimson-haired twin girls with different glasses, one had curly and poofy hair and the other had straight and long hair. There was also what appeared to be a dog walking on two feet with clothes on.

"Excuse me, Johnny?" Cindy walked up to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want?" Johnny glared at her, folding his arms in annoyance already.

Cindy was about to ask about her letter, then she noticed Dukey. "Uhh..."

"Uh, I'm a kid with a rare hair disorder!" Dukey made up with a chuckle.

"Right..." Cindy blinked, then looked back to Johnny. "Okay Test, are you my secret admirer?"

This made the twin girls with Johnny and Dukey laugh.

"Johnny be someone's secret admirer?" Susan laughed like it was the most asburd thing she ever heard. "Now that's a good laugh!"

"It'd be kinda sweet though." Mary shrugged with a smile.

Susan glared at her in return.

"No way," Johnny shoved Cindy aside. "If I was your secret admirer, I'd be dead by now!"

"That's what I thought..." Cindy walked off, crossing Johnny's name off the list.

"Stupid girl..." Johnny scoffed.

* * *

"Not Johnny... That's a relief..." Cindy said as she crossed him off, sitting with Robin, Kaitlin, and Junior. "Now it's down to Jimmy and Piff."

"I really don't think Jimmy wrote your secret admirer note..." Junior spoke up.

"You might have a point there," Kaitlin looked to him. "Jimmy just usually deceives Cindy with Sarah."

"Hey, maybe it's Piff!" Cindy got excited.

* * *

Cindy awkwardly stood with the black clad beatnik boy with a purple ponytail and dark green sunglasses. Cindy stood with him and blinked several times while he just stood there. Cindy yawned once and Piff just stood there like he was bored with everything and he did nothing. Eventually Cindy got bored and just walked away.

* * *

"I guess I'll never know..." Cindy sighed.

Junior decided to tell the truth just then. "Cindy... I have something to tell you... Cindy... I... I..."

Cindy looked to him with a small smile.

"Cindy, I'm-"

"I'm your secret admirer!" Jonny 2x4 came over with a smile.

Cindy, Robin, Kaitlin, and Junior gasped to the wood boy.


	7. Crimson and Ennui

"Jonny 2x4?" Cindy asked. "You're my secret admirer!"

"Yeah, Plank says you're hot, don't ya, Plank?" Jonny asked her wooden sidekick.

"Get outta here." Kaitlin narrowed her eyes, she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, there's no way you could write something so sophisticated." Robin added.

Jonny glared at them, then walked away. "Yeah, you're right... WOOD HATERS!"

* * *

"That kid is weird..." Robin looked to her best friends.

"Tell me about it." Kaitlin agreed.

"Guys, I can't give up..." Cindy said as she held her first secret admirer note. "My admirer is somewhere out there..."

"Don't worry, Cindy... I'm sure he's just right under your nose." Junior encouraged, still hiding that he was the secret admirer and glad that she, Robin, and Kaitlin saw through Jonny's fluke.

"Yeah... I need a detective..." Cindy pressed her lips together.

"Too bad this isn't the old days when Mystery Inc was our age and they were the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency," Kaitlin shrugged. "They could solve this mystery!"

"Yeah, unless it involves supernatural creatures and a spooky house, I doubt they can help us," Cindy said as she packed up her letter. She then took out her Ben Ravencroft novel in admiration. "Or you~... I bet you could help us..."

Kaitlin and Robin couldn't help but roll their eyes. They liked Cindy and all, but her obsession with the horror writer was sometimes just so unbearable.

"I wonder who he is..." Cindy sighed as she looked mysterious like a goth on the beach. "Somewhere out there... He's waiting for me..."

"Perhaps he's not out there... Perhaps he only exists in you mind..." a voice drawled.

Cindy turned and looked a little freaked out. There was a deathly pale-skinned teen with black soaked eyes that had a reddish hue, making the girl seem albino. She had long ivory hair with hints of smoky gray, a red necklace with a silver bat chain attached to it, a dark red top with matching opera gloves, a chained belt, fishnet stockings, and black boots.

"Uhh... I'm pretty sure he's real..." Cindy told the emo teen. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name doesn't matter..." the teen nearly scoffed. "But you can call me Ennui."

"Very well, umm... Ennui..." Cindy was a little nervous around this teenager who looked more gothic and deathly than Gwen Fahlenbock. "I'm gonna go now..."

"Why don't you try a new look to impress the one you desire?" Ennui suggested. "This got my parents' attention and it nearly killed them... Like my soul."

Cindy was still anxious around this emo girl, but was taken by her hand and was pulled away.

"Should we do something?" Robin asked in fear.

Kaitlin shook her head and looked as Cindy was taken away. "She's in emo hands now."

"Oh boy..." Junior sighed, he didn't want this to happen.

* * *

Ennui took Cindy to a broken down girl's bathroom in which the light was always dimmed down. Even the stalls seemed black as a coffin and there were even cobwebs to fit the mood. Despite being a girls' bathroom, there was an emo teen who was in there and was a boy who mostly had red and even wore a midriff.

"Crimson, this poor unfortunate soul needs assistance." Ennui told the only person she could really talk to around this dump of a so-called school.

Crimson looked up from a magazine and put it down on the sink and he hopped down from it and walked over. "Bring her to me." he then demanded.

Cindy was a little nervous, but if this would help her get attention and maybe have her secret admirer confess himself to her, she let Crimson and Ennui get to work on her. They were much scarier goths than Gwen was and looked like they just drained the life, energy, and happiness out of anything possible.

Robin and Kaitlin were worried about Cindy. She had been gone in the bathroom with the emo couple an awfully long time.

"What do you think they're doing to her in there?" Robin asked a little in concern.

"By those screams of terror, I'd say either an unwanted tattoo or piercing in an inconceivable place on the body." Kaitlin replied casually.

Robin cringed as she bit her lip, a little nervous to see what Cindy was probably going to look like now after Crimson and Ennui dealt with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Appearance by Crimson and Ennui who are the new contestants to be on the next season of Total Drama, I've been seeing them around a lot lately, so I decided that they could make an appearance in this fic. Maybe I'll use them again, maybe not, anyway, please Read & Review!**


	8. Unnecessary Makeover

Crimson and Ennui stepped over to Kaitlin and Robin and stepped aside to show them the new Cindy. She had dyed black hair with hints of red and white with black eye shadow and lipstick with a black dress that had rips at the bottom, blood red leggings, and black boots and had black fingerless gloves, she also seemed to have a skull belt buckle and just spelled out flat-out depressing just as Crimson and Ennui were.

"Whoa, Braniac got a new makeover!" Eddy noticed.

"Cool!" Ed added. "She looks like something out of Evil Tim!"

"That's disturbing..." Double D looked concerned.

Kaitlin and Robin looked afraid of Cindy, but at least she wasn't as scary looking as the two vampire like teens with her.

"Is this makeover really necessary?" Cindy asked the gothic teens with her. "I mean... I really stand out in a disturbing way..."

"That is our purpose, we stand out among the rest," Crimson said to her, sounding like a wise spiritual leader. "It is what a goth does."

"Indeed," Ennui agreed with her partner in crime. "And we are more superior in our own way, whether popular, geek, prep, or any other kind of public school stereotype."

"I think I'm gonna give myself nightmares..." Cindy shuddered.

Junior walked over and had a small smile that showed his fangs. "Wow Cindy, you look amazing! But... Why did you change yourself? I think you're perfect and special just the way you are."

"Thanks Junior, but it was all their idea..." Cindy rolled her eyes to Crimson and Ennui, she then went back to the bathroom, a flush was heard and she stepped back out, back to normal. "Ah, much better..." she then smiled.

* * *

"Oh my God, we've failed!" Crimson face-palmed.

" **TO THE CEMETERY BEFORE IT REPRODUCES!** " Ennui yelped out.

The two eerie pale-skinned teens zipped off, trying to avoid Cindy from now on.

"Did those guys just step out of a Stephen King novel?" Junior scoffed. "Seriously, who do they think they are? Umm... Listen Cindy, I was wondering..." he put his hands together nervously. "If you're not doing anything... Maybe you and I could... Umm... Go to the Moon Café after school?"

"Moon Café?" Cindy looked back to him. "Why?"

"Umm... Well..." Junior tried to think of an excuse, then noticed Kevin was watching him and then he looked back to her. "I wanna make it up to you for not finding out about your secret admirer today."

"Oh, that's really nice of you," Cindy then smiled, believing that. "Thanks Junior, you're really sweet... I'd kiss you."

Junior blushed at that and chuckled bashfully. Suddenly, the class bell rang.

"Oh my, I gotta go!" Cindy dashed off. "See ya later, Junior!"

"See you then, Cindy!" Junior called back, then smiled. Alright, that was pretty good.

* * *

"Huh... Guess Cindy is your girlfriend," Kevin walked over to Junior. "Not bad, I guess you're not a total monster geek."

"That's right..." Junior smirked, folding his arms.

"By the way, why didn't she kiss you?"

Junior's eyes then widened. "H-Huh, what?"

"You guys are dating... She said she'd kiss you, but she didn't," Kevin put his hands on his hips. "What gives?"

"Uhh... B-Because... My lips are chapped!" Junior made up an excuse for him as well. "You wouldn't kiss Nazz with chapped and broken lips, would ya?"

"No... I guess I wouldn't..." Kevin had to admit that the young nergaling had a point. "Well, guess we'll see ya at the Café after school... That is, if Cindy is still comin' that is..." he then walked off.

"You bet your biker shorts she is!" Junior exclaimed, becoming over the top in anger and motivation. "Just you wait, Kevin, Cindy and I will crush you in the best boyfriend/girlfriend material competition ever! **YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!** " he then yelled out as his tendrils came out and lightning flashed as thunder rumbled behind him and he let out a wicked laugh.

"Ahem..."

* * *

Junior stopped and saw Principal Skarr behind him, folding his arms and tapping his foot. "Um... Good afternoon, sir..." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Young man, I love world domination as much as the next fellow, but I prefer it if you would wait until after class and not during..." Skarr scolded and handed a detention slip.

"Aw, nertz..." Junior mumbled in defeat.


End file.
